I Don't Believe in Destiny
by Dragons and Breakfast Food
Summary: She wished she never agreed to a date with him. Their relationship had been toxic and frozen from the start. It all began in Professor Goodwitch's class that day... A continuation of I Love Her, I Hate Him, with my Oc thrown in just for fun. Enjoy!


I Don't Believe in Destiny

I wish I never agreed to go on a date with that dolt. It would've saved me a lot of trouble; making that stupid bet and then losing and being too prideful to turn away going back on my word. Looking back on it now it feels stupid, but I was taught basic manners as a child, unlike _him,_ and it wasn't polite to punch somebody in the middle of class. Especially with Professor G. staring at us from behind her glasses with the intensity of a viper begging for an excuse to strike. He had walked right up to my desk as I was taking notes and wouldn't stop staring at me. Every time I looked up he was there; those coal black orbs piercing my thin veil of annoyance with only the blink of an eye or the occasional twitch of that smirk I wanted to slap off his face.

 _"_ _Alright Snowdrop, here's the deal."_ He spoke smoothly and casually as he was speaking to a lifelong friend and not the girl who hated every fiber of his being. _"Professor is handing out the graded tests in a bit, if I scored higher than you, you shut your trap and go out with me. Sound good?"_ I could only stare at him before a cruel laugh escaped my lips; him scoring higher than me on a test. You didn't have to be a genius to know he didn't give a damn about his academic future, and was in fact only attending college for his mother's sanity before he ran off to the army after senior year. For him to score higher than her, who'd been forced onto the studying end of the stick by her over-achieving sister, would be like the start to a terrible joke that takes place in a bar.

 _"_ _Fine, but don't go crying in the corner when you have to spend another night alone."_ I had quipped, feeling confident that my test score would carry me to victory. We shook hands; well more like I went to shake his hand and he pulled mine to his lips to plant a cocky kiss upon my knuckles. I nearly punched him right there, consequences be damned, but Prof. G. was already on her way down our aisle with our graded exams. He gave me a wink before shoving his hands into his jacket pockets and accepting his test from his least favorite teacher, the blond-haired viper handing me my own paper before moving on.

 _"_ _So Snowdrop, I'm thinking dinner, and maybe some Netflix & Chill?" _I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but it didn't stop my glare from metaphorically freezing his heart into ice cubes for my sister's fizzy-water. They didn't call me Ice-Queen for nothing. I refrained from breaking his nose to look down at the crisp piece of paper with my final grade for the semester written in neon purple highlighter; 87%, Yes! I was happy to know my future was secure, and that my sister's study methods, though they can be considered post-war urban torture practices, were super affective.

I looked up at him as he smiled down at me with an arched eyebrow, watching me light up at my passing grade with an ecstatic grin that was never meant for him. It was more of a sad smile plastered onto his usually egotistical face. I didn't give the look much thought, now I kind of wish I had.

In one split second my pride turned to shock, I blinked once, then twice, and by the time the fifteenth flick of my eyelids rolled around that number on his paper hadn't changed. 92%. You could hear a pin drop, or at least I could.

And that's how we got to where we are now; in my sister's dorm as she sorts through her closet for something for me to wear to my date tonight. All because of five measly points that decided my fate for this Friday night.

 _"_ _I like this one, it brings out your eyes."_ She said, holding up a white dress with a dark winter-blue lining. I couldn't have looked more miserable; I was hardly the type to wear dresses, it was often the reason people referred to my identical twin as the _Cute One._

 _"_ _It's okay I guess."_ My sister gave me a pointed look, knowing full well I wasn't even looking at the clothes she was picking out for me.

 _"_ _If you're going to be that way all night then I don't know why you even agreed to this date."_

 _"_ _Because I lost a bet."_ I snipped. She gave me the hereditary Ice-Queen-glare, as if to say I could've just refused the bet, or shoved my pride aside and reject the fact that I lost and not go out with him anyway. But unfortunately he'd tempted me with the premier of a movie I'd been desperate to see for weeks and I'd caved. Rather than continue with the subject of my crushing defeat, I took the dress from her and slipped it over my head while she zipped me up from behind. She handed me a pair of ivory leather boots with the same winter-blue lining and I pulled those on too. I guess I was ready now; I didn't like the boy, I'd been making that abundantly clear, so why were my hands sweaty? Why did my stomach feel like it contained a lead bar? Why was I nervous? It was just a movie with a guy I hated. I had nothing to be nervous about, right?

 _"_ _Perfect, you'll be the Belle of the ball."_ She dusted off her hands proud of her work, she'd been ecstatic at the idea of dressing me up, something that was never done before.

 _"_ _It's just a movie."_ I was quick to correct her.

A knock then came at the door, and I could already see his smirk while he once again imagined what I looked like underneath all my clothes. I sighed and opened the door. There he was in a black dress shirt with the top buttons popped open, jeans and his usual combat boots. She'd never admit it to anyone, but he looked good.

Even more surprising, his smirk was absent, taking its place was a normal looking, no-ulterior-motives smile. Like he was actually happy he finally managed a date with me.

 _"_ _You ready Snowdrop?"_ he asked, holding out his hand for me to take. I stared at him, trying to read him and see the boy I knew; cocky, arrogant, callous, and a jerk. But I didn't, and it scared me.

I wish I never took his hand… it would've saved me a lot of trouble.

The End


End file.
